Derrière les roses
by Junk'peria
Summary: Zoro avait une certaine définition de la St-Valentin : Fête stupide pour couples gagas qui s'offrent des roses ou des bijoux. Pas très encourageant, surtout alors qu'il est assis à la table d'un restaurant chic avec les-dites fleurs pour attendre un rendez-vous organisé. Mais parfois le destin est joueur. AU. ZoSan, Fluff


_**Une petite fic dédicacée à ma rose Elowlie et à ma cutie Yué que j'aime ! Joyeuse St-Valentin à vous deux x333  
Bêta effectuée !  
**_

_**One Piece ne m'appartient pas T_T**_

* * *

Le regard fixé sur le siège en face de lui, les doigts frappant la table l'un après l'autre, Roronoa Zoro attendait patiemment. Un peu trop patiemment vu que cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il était assis dans ce restaurant chic, un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches dans un vase sur le côté de la table et sa seconde bouteille de vin entamée. Il avait déboutonné ses manchettes et desserré sa cravate pour éviter d'étouffer. Il était encore heureux d'être plus ou moins isolé des autres clients ; il n'aurait pas supporté le regard insistant des couples amoureux et complètement "bisounours" en cette maudite soirée de Saint-Valentin.

Car oui, il avait perdu un pari contre Nami la semaine d'avant. Cette sorcière lui avait alors proposé de se balader en okama dans sa rue pendant une nuit, ou bien d'accepter un rendez-vous amoureux et d'être un parfait gentleman pendant toute la soirée. Le jour ne fut pas choisi au hasard, elle avait tout prévu. Et quand il hésita entre les choix, elle lui sortit une culotte en dentelles et une jarretière du même acabit qui le firent pâlir et choisir le rendez-vous. Il avait mis son plus beau costume, fait attention à l'horaire pour ne pas arriver en retard après avoir tourné en rond pendant dix ans dans les trois mêmes ruelles.

Et le résultat final était là : on lui avait posé un lapin.

La supposée « amie » de Nami n'était pas venue. Un serveur avec un long nez interrompit ses pensées pour lui demander s'il comptait prendre enfin un repas. Zoro le regarda avec un regard tellement noir et de travers que le jeune homme poussa un petit cri apeuré, s'inclina et fuit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent jusqu'à une table voisine. Il le vit parler à d'autres serveurs et pointer un doigt tremblant dans sa direction. Super. Il allait en plus se faire éjecter du restaurant. Il commença à fouiller les poches intérieures de sa veste pour trouver son porte-monnaie quand une bouteille de vin fit son apparition sous son nez.

- Hey. J'ai entendu que t'as fait flipper Usopp comme pas possible. Bon boulot, fit une voix légèrement grave alors que Zoro regardait le jeune homme blond dont elle provenait.

Vu la veste blanche et le tablier qui l'accompagnait, il devait certainement faire partie de l'équipe de cuistot. Et sûrement un chef, vu l'étiquette de la bouteille et le nom inscrit dessus alors qu'il venait de la sortir de la cave pour lui offrir. Un œil bleu clair surmonté d'un sourcil enroulé le fixait, souriant, tandis que l'autre était caché derrière une frange que Zoro aurait qualifiée d'emo dans d'autres circonstances. Notamment parce que l'homme était plutôt attirant dans son uniforme.

Il croisa son regard, se rendant compte que ce dernier était également en train de l'observer. Il avait été pris en flagrant délit de « matage » et soupira doucement pour se débarrasser de ce sentiment qui lui agita l'estomac. L'autre blond rit brièvement puis s'assit sur la chaise en face, un sourire satisfait alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir la bouteille avec des gestes experts.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je me joigne à toi ? Ma soirée a été plutôt pourrie.

Zoro garda son visage dans sa main, son verre à demi-plein dans l'autre pour le tourner doucement. Il écouta ses mots ou plutôt regarda les lèvres qui les prononçaient. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel et de charismatique qui frappait de plein fouet les interlocuteurs de ce jeune homme, et Zoro n'était pas en reste. Le blond lui exposa ses problèmes à propos du nouvel apprenti comme s'il parlait à un vieil ami qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Le vert l'écouta alors que le cuisinier se servait un généreux verre de vin et lui remplissait un des siens encore vide.

Zoro n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par les femmes. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses amis, ce sujet étant encore tabou à ses yeux. En fait, il ne les aimait pas, tout simplement. Trop délicates, douces et moins instinctives. Drôle de manière de parler de ces dernières, mais il ne savait pas expliquer son attirance pour les hommes. Et celui en face de lui était un peu dans ses goûts. Bon, vraiment dans ses goûts. Vu la manière dont il récupéra sa cigarette, en tapant sur le dessous pour la faire sortir dans un coin déchiré, entoura le bout de ses lèvres rosées et humides, prit son zippo en faisant sauter le clapet du pouce pour que la flamme embrasse le bout opposé du bâton et enfin glisse ses doigts le long pour inspirer, retirer la cigarette et souffler... Son pantalon devenait déjà plus serré.

Quand il réalisa que l'homme le fixait et attendait une réponse, Zoro dégagea sa gorge pour parler.

- J'attends quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un ? Encore au bout de deux heures ? Désolé mais je crois que plus personne ne viendra, fit le blond en haussant son sourcil et vérifiant encore sa montre.

Son sourcil avec cette petite vrille au bout. Étrange, mais pas dérangeant. Ça lui allait même plutôt bien. Et il trouvait plus étonnant encore d'apprendre que cela ne faisait pas une heure qu'il attendait, mais presque plus de deux heures. Le temps était passé plus vite que ce qu'il pensait ou alors sa patience était sacrément sous-estimée. La ride entre ses yeux s'accentua alors qu'il fronçait un peu plus les sourcils.

- Tu m'observais ?

- Tu es intéressant et, honnêtement, je m'ennuyais un peu, fit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire, son œil teinté d'une lueur équivoque.

Il n'avait apparemment aucune honte à avoir été attrapé et garda son sourire alors que Zoro sentait une légère chaleur monter jusqu'à ses joues. Le jeune homme écarta à nouveau la cigarette de sa bouche et tendit la main par-dessus la multitude de vaisselle sur la table.

- Je m'appelle Sanji, au fait.

- Zoro, répondit-il brièvement. Je suis « intéressant » alors ?

- Hmmm. En sortant des cuisines, j'ai remarqué un type coincé dans son costard qui ne semblait pas dans son élément. Alors je me suis demandé ce qu'il foutait là, à part traumatiser les serveurs et avoir dans l'optique de vider la cave à vin.

- C'était juste la deuxième.

- La cinquième.

- Hein ?

Sanji hocha de nouveau la tête pour confirmer. Il était normal de proposer une nouvelle bouteille quand la précédente avait été vidée et cet andouille de marimo avait simplement hoché la tête quand on lui avait demandé s'il désirait un autre verre. _Verre _! Pas bouteille. Apparemment si, quand les deux objets en question étaient vides. Finalement, Zoro rigola et goûta le fameux vin qui était délicieux puis avoua.

- Une collègue m'a organisé un rendez-vous avec une de ses amies. Mais la jeune femme que je devais voir...

Le cuisinier laissa apparaître une certaine déception sur son visage, mêlée à un intérêt renouvelé.

- Une femme ? Et moi qui croyait... arrêta-t-il avant de reprendre. Rien de spécial, je pense qu'elle ne viendra plus de toutes façons.

- Heureusement non. Elle avait organisé ça à cause d'un pari perdu. Et puis je n'aime pas trop les femmes.

Sanji sembla satisfait de ce retournement de situation et continua de fumer dans le confortable silence du petit espace qui leur était réservé. Zoro le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'une question lui frappe l'esprit.

- C'est bon si tu fumes ici ?

- C'est mon putain de restaurant, fit le blond avec un énorme sourire alors que l'autre le regardait avec des yeux ronds. J'y fais ce que je veux.

Et avec ça, il prit son verre et termina le fond après l'avoir tourné, promettant une très bonne soirée.

* * *

Ils discutèrent pendant des heures. De ce qu'ils aimaient faire, de leur travail, d'un peu de leur passé et beaucoup du futur. Néanmoins, Sanji parla surtout du second thème, prouvant une passion établie depuis longtemps. Il y eut les anecdotes sur son père adoptif, sur l'achat du restaurant, sur l'apprenti, qui avait failli faire cramer la moitié de la cuisine et du personnel, ou encore sur son apprentissage sur les vins. Zoro écouta plus qu'il ne répondit, profitant du liquide alcoolisé qui tantôt était sucré, tantôt plus fort, à chaque fois accompagné d'explications... et de la jambe de Sanji qui frottait contre la sienne.

Il avait par commencé par glisser son pied contre sa cheville découverte, glissant au fur et à mesure sous le pantalon de tailleur noir, jusqu'au genou, puis redescendant. Zoro avait d'abord commencé par écarter sa jambe loin de l'envahisseur, puis avait abandonné. Il toussa légèrement quand le pied souple caressa sa cuisse et se glissa contre l'entrejambe. Sanji laissa un énième sourire s'étirer contre le bord de son verre alors qu'il sentait quelque chose de plutôt dur et bien engagé sous sa plante de pied. Il posa ensuite sa jambe sur le haut de sa cuisse, sans rien dire.

Zoro glissa alors sa main sous la table pour retirer la chaussette envahissante et glisser ses doigts calleux contre le dessus nu, puis sur la cheville plus fine qu'il ne le pensait et sur la jambe aussi musclée qu'il l'avait imaginée. Plus douce néanmoins. Mais tellement solide. Il remonta ainsi son pantalon presque jusqu'à son genou et continua de la caresser doucement avant de simplement laisser la jambe tranquille à son tour et de continuer à parler. Au bout d'un long moment, ils furent interrompus par Usopp, le fameux serveur qui s'était effrayé avec un unique regard. Le silence se faisant, il se permit de parler.

- Euh, patron, ça va être l'heure de fermeture.

- Oh déjà ?

Sanji bascula sur sa chaise pour regarder la salle alors que Zoro lui agrippait la cheville pour lui assurer une sécurité supplémentaire et que Usopp se décalait d'un pas. Plus un bruit, plus une personne. Il revint en place et hocha la tête :

- Vous pouvez partir alors, je m'occuperai de la fermeture et de la vaisselle.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Totalement. Profite, je sais que Kaya t'attends.

Le serveur rougit subitement puis s'inclina poliment avant de courir vers les cuisines, et plus particulièrement vers les vestiaires. Zoro rit doucement, son ton grave laissant des frissons parcourir le dos de Sanji avec délectation.

- Il doit tenir à cette Kaya.

- Petite amie depuis peu, expliqua le cuistot. Pourtant il a insisté pour m'aider ce soir.

- En tout cas, il est facilement apeuré.

- T'aurais dû voir la semaine dernière. On a reçu l'équipe de hockey du coin. A partir du moment où ils commençaient à être éméchés, il n'est plus sorti des cuisines.

- Mais du coup... Pour la fermeture et la vaisselle ?

- Ça prend un peu de temps, mais tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hmm, pourquoi pas. J'ai eu mon quota d'alcool de luxe pour le soir. Mais pourquoi moi ? Je suis pas très qualifié...

- Parce que je veux être seul avec toi...

Zoro soutint son regard bleu brillant de malice et plein de promesses alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues et que son estomac continuaient de faire des siennes. Son cœur rata un battement et il toussa pour se reprendre avant de finir son verre. Il se remit convenablement sur sa chaise, son pantalon auparavant inconfortable désormais insupportable. Il continua d'observer Sanji qui saluait les membres de son équipe un à un, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée de St Valentin et demandant à Patty de poser la bouteille qu'il avait essayé de piquer... Comble de la chose quand Zoro n'arrivait même plus à compter le nombre qu'eux-même avaient bu.

Lorsque le restaurant fut entièrement vide, Sanji écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et proposa d'aller à l'arrière du restaurant pour être tranquille. Zoro acquiesça et se leva, un peu trop rapidement sans doute vu que le regard du blond tomba sur son entrejambe. Il se sentit gêné jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur se lève à son tour et que son pantalon soit tout aussi tendu au même endroit. Ce dernier remit sa chaussette et sa chaussure avant d'aller fermer la porte d'entrée et d'appuyer sur les boutons pour fermer les volets. Il lui indiqua ensuite les cuisines d'un geste de la main et passa une porte battante suivit de près par Zoro. Il vérifia bien que plus personne n'était présent puis se tourna, tombant face à face avec l'autre homme, présentant les premiers signes de nervosité.

Quand le vert s'arrêta près de lui, quelques centimètres seulement les séparant, Sanji sentit le comptoir dans son dos et y posa ses mains pour se maintenir.

- Hum... D'habitude, je ne fais pas les choses comme ça... commença-t-il. J'aime flirter, je suis d'ailleurs bon pour ça. Mais je déteste les histoires d'une nuit. Enfin juste pour dire.

- Moi non plus. Et puis, ce serait un peu bête pour la St Valentin. Ça ne sera pas une histoire d'une nuit... j'espère ?

Sanji rit brièvement. C'était plutôt sa réplique généralement, il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre de la bouche de cet homme. Pourtant, il se sentit rassuré et une lueur de soulagement traversa sa pupille déjà dilatée par l'impatience et un désir qui ne pouvait se cacher.

- Et euh... Comment dire, est-ce que c'est bon pour sortir ensemble ? Ah.. Désolé, j'ai juste l'air stupide et d'être comme une vierge là au lieu d'être séduisant...

Zoro rit à la comparaison et plaça ses mains sur le comptoir, près de celles de Sanji, sans pour autant le toucher.

- T'inquiètes, si t'avais pas été nerveux ça m'aurait pas aidé..

- C'est juste qu'avec les femmes, c'est pas pareil, c'est plus... facile ?

- Tu veux dire que tu _es_ vraiment vierge ?

- Pas entièrement ! Enfin, comme j'ai dit, avec les femmes ça va, mais les hommes c'est plutôt récent.

Il se frappa alors le visage avant de se frotter le cou nerveusement.

- Désolé, je comprendrais complètement si tu ne veux-

Il fut coupé par la pression des lèvres de Zoro, lui-même étonné de sa propre initiative, et se lança dans un baiser passionné. Rien ne fut plus agréable que de sentir Sanji répondre en bougeant ses lèvres. Ils les pincèrent et les léchèrent timidement, Zoro glissant sa langue contre la sienne et chacun tirant sur les vêtements de l'autre pour le déshabiller avec hâte. Ils ne se séparaient que pour soupirer ou reprendre leurs souffles. Quand Sanji glissa ses hanches contre celles de l'autre homme, Zoro stoppa le baiser et se recula.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il l'observa attentivement, la tête penchée dans l'attente d'une réponse, ses lèvres gonflées partiellement ouvertes qui n'attendaient que d'être reprises. Ses doigts agrippaient le tee-shirt de Zoro alors que sa veste et sa chemise avait volé dans un coin de la pièce, au même titre que celle de Sanji sur le comptoir, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache quand ni comment cela s'était fait. Zoro secoua légèrement la tête et glissa sa main contre sa joue, dégageant ses cheveux de son œil avec délicatesse, les coinçant derrière l'oreille et dévoilant un deuxième œil bleu surmonté d'un sourcil identique au premier. La moquerie n'étant pas au rendez-vous, il expliqua :

- Rien, c'est juste... que j'ai tellement envie de... Tu sais. Mais pour un premier rendez-vous, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Sanji rougit légèrement en comprenant ce que Zoro désirait. Il sourit un peu maladroitement puis se permit un bref rire.

- Je... Comme j'ai dit avant, j'ai aucune expérience... Et... c'est tellement idiot de me sentir nerveux comme ça, je t'ai quand même offert du vin et fait du pied pendant la quasi-totalité de la soirée ! Et maintenant je suis là et... Et rien !

- Et bien alors allons avec « rien ».

- Comment tu peux aller avec rien? demanda Sanji, un peu plus décontracté par le changement de sujet.

- Juste avec les mains au lieu de...

La phrase laissée volontairement en suspens, le blond détourna les yeux, à nouveau embarrassé. D'ordinaire, la définition de mignon n'était pas celle qui seyait le mieux à un homme. Pourtant, son comportement démontrait tout le contraire. Zoro se sentit d'humeur sympathisante, se souvenant de sa première fois avec un homme après avoir si longtemps essayé avec des femmes. Il était tout aussi nerveux En le voyant aussi rouge et aussi peu prêt, il passa son pouce sur sa mâchoire.

- On est pas obligé de faire forcément quelque chose. Je peux attendre. Me faut juste ta salle de bain, essaya de blaguer Zoro.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, ce fut le fait que Sanji passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse soudainement, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne pensa même pas à rendre son baiser presque agressif jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte finalement, soupirant d'aise.

- Moi je veux, annonça le blond.

- Très bien Monsieur.

Zoro rit une dernière fois avant de glisser sa main plus bas, de faire sauter le bouton de pantalon puis de tirer sur la braguette. Il prit les hanches blanches entre ses doigts puis suivit la courbe de son corps pour repousser le pantalon et le sous-vêtements sur ses cuisses avant qu'ils ne tombent d'eux-mêmes à ses chevilles. Par envie et aussi par curiosité, Sanji revint l'embrasser et fit la même chose sur les habits de Zoro avant de gémir en sentant la large main venir enserrer son membre et le caresser doucement.

- O- Oi ! Qu'est-ce que-

- Tu vas bientôt comprendre.

Il recommença à l'embrasser avant de descendre progressivement le long de son corps, faisant en effet vite comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Maintenant couchés sur le comptoir, la respiration plus vive et courte qu'auparavant, les deux hommes restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, simplement. Néanmoins, ils n'osaient pas retirer leurs mains du comptoir, et Sanji de Zoro, de peur que leurs jambes ne lâchent complètement. Finalement, le vert embrassa le cuisinier dans un dernier baiser.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Merde alors, si j'avais su... répondit Sanji en riant.

- Si t'avais su quoi ?

- Que c'était aussi bon. Ça vaut bien les litres d'alcool que je t'ai offert.

Zoro releva la tête, un air un peu boudeur sur le visage. Autant d'alcool pour _ça_, qu'est-ce que ce serait pour _plus _? Mais il s'en départit assez vite lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres encore une fois contre les siennes. Il se détacha et se mit à genoux à terre pour aider Sanji à se nettoyer et à remettre ses vêtements, suivant ensuite le mouvement. Il s'étira et reprit sa chemise pour l'enfiler sans la refermer et se dirigea vers les double-portes.

- Eh marimo, tu vas où comme ça ? Le nettoyage ? lui rappela Sanji avec une petite pointe paniquée face au silence de l'homme après sa remarque.

Zoro se retourna rapidement et leva un index comme pour lui signaler d'attendre une minute puis sortit. Le cuisinier attendit un instant avant de commencer à marcher en rond dans la pièce. Il s'attendait à entendre la porte d'entrée claquer et à ne plus jamais le voir. N'ayant certainement pas envie que cela arrive, il avisa un instant sa coutellerie avant de trouver sa réaction exagérée et de plutôt marcher d'un pas décidé vers les portes. Il s'écarta de justesse quand l'une d'elle s'ouvrit violemment dans sa direction, manquant de le faire tomber fesses à terre.

- T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein Curly.

- Hein, de quoi ?

- De bouger. J'allais pas me barrer.

Il montra sa chemise encore ouverte alors que de l'autre il tenait l'énorme bouquet de roses rouges et blanches qui s'était tenu toute la soirée sur sa table, ou plutôt sur leur table. Un peu maladroit, il alors détourna le regard et tendit le bouquet en direction de Sanji pour lui donner. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Pour moi ?

- Nan, pour le comptoir qu'a supporté ton poids.

- Charmant.

- Oui pour toi. Prends-le.

Le cuisinier tendit les mains pour prendre les fleurs, le visage aussi colorée que ses dernières tant le geste était embarrassant. Pour autant, c'était la première fois qu'il en donnait au lieu d'en recevoir. Il le huma rapidement avant de remercier Zoro à voix basse, tirant un sourire satisfait de ce dernier. Il s'avança pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de lui montrer le bordel sur le comptoir et l'horloge au-dessus.

- Tu veux dormir chez moi ? proposa-t-il vu l'heure avancée.

- Dépend. C'est où ?

Sanji leva un index vers le plafond pour signifier qu'il habitait juste au-dessus.

- Oh, avec plaisir alors.

Le cuisinier rigola et secoua la tête alors que Zoro avait accepté certainement pour une simple question de distance... et même plutôt de proximité avec l'autre homme. Zoro remonta les manches de sa chemise avant de la retirer complètement en voyant qu'elles retombaient. Il s'occupa de rassembler la vaisselle et de dégager le comptoir. Le visage encore à demi-enfoui dans les roses, Sanji laissa ses yeux glisser le long des muscles de son dos qui se mouvaient sous les gestes plutôt brusques.

Il posa le bouquet de côté et remonta adroitement ses manches avant de le rejoindre pour le houspiller et le pousser d'un coup de hanche pour s'occuper de la vaisselle, lui donnant les directives pour le reste. Une St Valentin comme celle-ci, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

**~Fin~**


End file.
